Getting Away
by Whatzername
Summary: Alot of strange goodness. Includes Link dropping his shield on top of Ruto's head. PG just incase.


He couldn't get away. She was catching up. Link was panting hard, looking for anywhere to hide. Then he saw the tree, the pitiful little tree a few hundred feet away. It was his only hope of staying away from his insane fan girl. He dashed as fast as he could to the small tree, and looked up at it. There were a few branches, and one of them looked like it'd support his weight for a bit. He climbed up and then he heard it. The pitter-patter of fins hitting the grass. Ruto had found him.  
  
Link was just one branch away from the sturdy branch when Princess Ruto called out, "Come on, Link! You know you want to!" Link scrambled up to the sturdy branch and clung to the tree trunk. "I don't want to kiss you!" yelled the 10-year-old boy. Ruto grinned and leaned against the small tree. "Don't make me bring you down here," she said, quite happy of the thought of making Link fall out of the tree so she could get at him. Link yelled, "I want to make you leave me alone! If I have to, I'll throw down my shield and hope it knocks you out!" "Well that's the only way you'll escape me, Linky-poo," was his reply. And so, Link let go of the tree and pulled his heavy, Hylian shield from his back and chucked it down. The fish princess tried to dodge it, but she was to slow. The shieild came down on her head, efficently knocking her out.  
  
Link jumped down from the tree, ending in a forward roll. He picked up his shield from on top of Ruto's head and ran off towards Hyrule Castle. It was the only way he'd be safe from that insane fish who thought Link wanted to be engaed to her. Truth was, Link couldn't stand the sight of her. Even in seven years in the future, Ruto wasn't what Link wanted. Seven years in th future, Link and Zelda were in love. And they were getting married. And Ruto didn't care. As far as she cared, she saw got the boy engaged first, so he was her's.  
  
Link ran through Castle Town. Finally, he was at the Castle gates. Link paid the stupid gaurd to get inside quickly. Much to his suprise, Zelda was just comming out of the fairy fountain. Zelda saw Link panting very hard. She hitched up her skirts and jogged to him. "Link, Link, what's wrong?" Then she saw his expression. "Oh no, not Ruto. Not again. Don't tell me it was her!" Link took a deep breath and said weakly, "Yeah. She's never gonna stop, is she?" Zelda had a sudden look of pity on her face. "We'll have to talk with the other Sages. They may be able to reason with her. Either that, or I can get a few troops to go catch her and throw her in the castle dungeons." Link laughed and said, "I like the second idea." Link dropped the shield that was in his hands. Then Zelda had an idea.  
  
"Link, come on. Teleport us to the Temple of Time. I have a plan, and we need to do this now." Link fiddled around and pulled out the Ocarina of Time. Zelda grabbed Link's arm as he played the Prelude of Light. The pleasent outdoors was replaced with the Temple of Time's stone walls. Zelda was still holding on to Link's arm as she walked quickly, almost dragging him to the Master Sword. Link pulled himself from Zelda's grasp as he walked now freely to the beautifully crafted sword that was stuck in the pedestal. Without warning Zelda of what he was about to do, Link swiftly grasped the Mastor Sword, and pulled upward.  
  
Everything went bright blue for a minute. Next thing he knew, he was standing infront of Zelda. They were seven years ahead in time.   
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
They were in the dungeons under the castle. One of the cell doors was open, with Link sitting on the freezing cold stone floor against the wall. Zelda was standing outside the cell, trying to mentally contact Ruto. A few minutes later, Zelda walked into the cell, dropped a beautiful red rose onto Link's lap, and said, "She's coming. You remember our plan, right?" Link looked very pitiful when he said, "Yes. I just can't wait to do this." Link was going to say more, but Zelda interupted with, "Oh sweet merciful Din, I've got to get out of here! She's comming down the stone passages, she'll be here any second. Zelda quickly ran the cell next to Link's. Thankfully, the cells had 3 stone walls, with the front walls of each cell covered in bars (so basicly Ruto wouldn't be able to see Zelda in the next cell at first glance). Ruto came bounding in, looking for her beloved Linky-poo.   
  
Link said, as happily as he possibly could fake, "Ruto... beautiful Princess Ruto. My Ruto." The stupid fish princess found the source of the voice. She couldn't believe that it was Link saying these things. She practically skipped into the open cell with Link in it. She plopped down beside him. "Oh Link. Come now, you know you want to." Link thought to himself,   
  
"I don't want to be here. I want to be up in Zelda's room," but instead said, "Yeah, I do. But I have a suprise for you. I'll be right back with your present. You'll really love it." And Ruto, being caught up in the moment, agreed to it. She didn't see what hit her.  
  
Link got up, and walked out of the cell. He turned and went left, as if he was going somewhere. But instead, he slammed the cell door shut and pulled a key from his pocket. He locked the cell door and Zelda was beside him, magically re-enforcing the walls an bars of Ruto's cell. The Princess Ruto shrieked, "Link! But I thought you loved me!" Zelda snorted, "He's never loved you, let alone liked the sight of you." Link almost felt sorry for her. But that sorry-ness went away as soon as he remebered when Ruto made him drop his shield on her head.  
  
"Well... not much more to say besides than to read you your rights. You, Princess Ruto of the Zoras, are under arrest for the on-going harrassment of Link, Hero of Time. You will not be having a trial. Your only food sorce will be two slices of bread, three times a day. You will get a large goblet of water, which must last you a day. You will get new water every day. If you attempt to escape, you could be punished by the sentance of being sent to the Dark World and all that mumbo jumbo," said Zelda, merely bored. Link was rather happy. He could now live his life in peace. "Let's go Zelda, want to go riding on Epona with me?"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Malon was sulking. She didn't like the sight of Link and Zelda together. Especially on Epona, so close. But she'd seen worse. Like that time when she was walking around the backside of Lon Lon Ranch and saw Link pinning Zelda against the tall stone wall. The sight of Link kissing Zelda like that was something that was burned into Malon's memory, something she'd remember forever. But she still took care of Epona. She shouldn't have, but she did. And then she grew even greener with envy. Link and Zelda with Epona had jumped over the lower walls of the ranch.   
  
Later that day, after riding, after supper, Link and Zelda were in one of the parlors, planning part of the wedding. "But Zelda, those flowers are too pink!" complained Link. "Fine. Then they can be white." "Okay, white is good." Zelda sighed. He was so hopeless at wedding planning. "Thank the Goddesses that all this will be over in a few days," thought Zelda to herself. Just then, the parlor doors sprang open. One of the castle gaurds came in, a slight look of terror on his face.   
  
"Your Highness, we're under attack! And by wolfos, the dreadful beasts," said the gaurd. Zelda's face shown with fright. Link asked, "Buron how many are there?" Buron shook his head sadly, "Around three dozen, sir. I think our forces should be able to destroy them, but I think the wolfos attack is just a diversion to get all of the troops out of the palace so a... higher power can get inside." Link and Zelda nodded their heads in agreement. Link decided to give orders, "Ok, here's what we can do. Get troops to stand by windows, with bows and arrows. If one of those cursed beasts trys to get into the palace, have the troops shoot the beast down from the windows. And make sure there are about a dozen gaurds potrolling each floor. Can you do that, Buron?" Buron nodded and left swiftly.  
  
Zelda said quietly, "I think something might be watching us. We'll need to go to the rooftops, I don't think we'll be watched from there." Link looked puzzled, and it must have shown, because Zelda silently mouthed, "I'll explain up there." And so they set off for the rooftops. Link pushed open an old door with rusted hinges and shut it once he and Zelda were on the roof. Link said anxiously, "What?" Zelda raised her eyebrows, she knew that Link knew what they had to do. "Link, we'll have to go into hiding." Zelda had just confirmed the last thing he wanted to do. Link didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay, to defend the castle of Hyrule. But seeing as she was the Princess still, and he was not King yet, he had to obey the Princess Zelda. Yet, Link wasn't going to give up without a fight. "Zelda, no! We should atleast defend the castle. It should be easy. I mean, I've fought worse than wolfos and have lived to tell the tales." Zelda's expression went stern.  
  
Zelda couldn't believe him. He was refusing to leave. "Do you want to be killed?" she shouted at the top of her lungs. "Do you want us to die? Do you want whatever evil force out there to take over this blasted Palace? Well do you!?" Zelda yelled, furious. Link said almost roughly, "Fine, Miss. Know-it-all. We'll do as you please. Where do you want us to run off to?" Zelda's blue-green eyes flashed dangerously and she said coldly, "Well let's think. Where do we know that would be a suitable place to hide?" Link thought for a moment, trying to think of a place. When Link didn't answer, Zelda said the answer for him. "Kokiri Forest, Link. We'll have to go there. The Deku Tree sappling should be able to protect us from most things. Not many people like to go into Kokiri Forest anyway, they get a strange feeling and want to leave. We should be safe." Link, in the end, reluctently agreed to go. 


End file.
